I Love You
by The Blue Fangirl
Summary: Adrien finally figured it out. He confesses to Marinette. He says the three special words. Everything goes to hell after that. Rated T just in case, for later chapters. ;)
1. You Don't Love Me

_**Heyo! Yes I started another fic. No I'm not done with the other two unfinished ones. No I don't think I am good at handling multiple stories at once. But I sure as hell can write a fic for hours. This took like 15mins though. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I love you. Words that have such meaning behind them, but they can be empty and wasted. I love you. Words that can make or break a heart. I love you. Words that are used much too often, it not enough. I love you. These words cause creation and destruction. Laughter and tears. Solutions and problems.

I Love You.

* * *

"Marinette! Marinette!" She ran. She couldn't face him, not now, not ever. Not until he meant his words, not until he was speaking the whole truth. "Marinette please!" He wouldn't stop. He was calling after her, tirelessly running and running and running. She could feel herself slowing, slowing, slowing down. She could feel herself turn to face him, she could feel herself look up into the eyes of the man who she loved. She loved him and she meant it. He knew that. She loved him with all her heart, all of him. Every little thing. His other self. His current self. His past self. His future self. She loved him and would always love him. But she couldn't be sure he did the same.

"Go away! Don't say you love me, you don't! You love a part of me and only think of the other part as a friend. Marinette could feel the tears in her eyes. They stung as she struggled to hold back the flow of water from leaving her eyes. Her hands clenched tightly around the hem of her t-shirt, she turned her face up at the sky, letting herself cry as it could now be mistaken for the sky's tears. The sky seeped and seeped relentlessly.

"Marinette, I do! I want you to know, both you and Ladybug, that I lo-" a hand to his mouth silenced him. He wouldn't be able to finish what he was going to say. He was on the verge of tears. His umbrella forgotten on the sidewalk a few yards back. He was soaked. She was Soaked. He loved her, he really did. But she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears now differentiated from the rain. "I'm sorry, Adrien."

She ran. She ran down the sidewalk and turning a corner, out of his sight. He wanted to go after her. To cradle her in his arms and apologize. To prove to her now that he loved Marinette and Ladybug. But no. She wouldn't let him. She never would. Standing there in the rain, Adrien didn't noticed when he had sunk to his knees. When he had started to cry. When his heart had began to ache. He cried. He cried and cried, letting the sky mourn with him.

He didn't know long he had kneeled there, his devastated tears mixing with the rain water and seeping into the dirt below him. He only stood when his tears halted. He walked home in the downpour of defeat and dejection, barely recognizing the umbrella on his way.

* * *

Marinette collapsed onto her bed, tears no longer containable. She cried and cried. And cried. She cried like the sky did for the earth. She cried as the Sun did for the moon. She sobbed into her pillow onto the bedspread into the jacket she had taken off her shoulders. She didn't want this. She knew he loved Ladybug. And she loved Adrien. But she also loved Chat Noir, and he showed no signs to liking Marinette. Her heart hurt. It was torn, broken, shattered, disabled, undone, lost, missing, gone. She couldn't and wouldn't ever find a word to show what she felt. There just had never before been enough saddened in the world.

She cried till evening, cried through dinner, cried through a shower, cried through a prayer. She didn't sleep. She wept continuously. A never ending flow from her eyes to her chin to her sheets. She ached for her Chat, for Adrien. But she could never be content knowing he loved only the superheroine and not on the clumsy civilian. Her sleep was slow. It took its time. It came slowly, incredibly slowly. She slept very, very deeply. Tears never stopped flowing through the night.

* * *

 _ **Soooooo... Did you hear that big crash coming from some distant place as you were reading this, ya that was my heart falling and shattering as I wrote this. I hope it wasn't too sad or not sad enough. I rarely write anything but fluff, so I'm not so good at making sure feels are distributed properly. What I can do, though, is read your reviews and make my fic better!**_

 **Me:** _***throws glitter into the sky***_

 **Me:** _ ***cries glitter tears***_

 **Me: _ *realizes glitter rain isn't sad enough and neither are glitter tears*_**


	2. Why?

_**Heyo! Okay I'm not gonna lie. This was fun to write. If you don't count all the tears I shed. Or that my feels were broken. You know what, let's get on with this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"What did I do?" Adrien sighed, lifting his head from his pillow. Nathalie was furious with him, as he was dripping wet and soaked in rainwater. But all it took was a look at his face, his movements, his voice, for Nathalie to tell that the water in his face was from his tears. She rushed him upstairs and let the staff know he was going to want to be alone in his room for the rest of the day.

Thanking his assistant, Adrien cried into his pillow when the staff left. He cried and cried and cried, like his tears were the only way he could survive. He was cold, tired, hungry, but mostly, heartbroken.

He loved her. He had loved Marinette for the longest time. She was so cute. Her freckles across the bridge of her nose that dissolved into faint dots on her cheeks. Her blue hair had grown longer over time and she let it loose, spilling it over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her eyes sparkled and twinkled when she smiled, her lips always a soft shade of pink.

Ever since that day in the rain, his first day of school, Adrien had been stealing glances at her, looking at her in a way that suggested he thought of her as potentially more than a friend. Nino had put it as ogling at her and drooling over her, but Adrien didn't exactly like the terms. Instead, he put it as admiring her. She was a pretty girl, and he happened to like her. It wasn't a big thing, really, except every other boy in school liked Marinette too. Every last one. And he had made her cry.

In all fairness, she had made him cry as well, but the other guys fighting for her heart wouldn't care about that. He couldn't avoid them if she hinted in some way that she was mad at him. They were ready to kill someone to earn her respect and love. He had already earned it, but he didn't think he deserved it. And if she avoided him at school tomorrow, one of her admirers was bound to notice the tension between them. He couldn't bear to have sweet, innocent, cute Marinette avoid him. He just couldn't.

Adrien could, however, feel his eyelids slowly falling over his eyes. He couldn't stay up much longer, so he didn't fight the sleep. Marinette was his last thought, her scent was the last smell, before he slipped into a deep sleep. Her name was the last one on his lips.

"I love you, Marinette."

 ** _Sooooo, how many of you cried? I can tell you right now that I was bawling my eyes out during this. HALP MEH! But I'm all better now (LIES) so I hope you liked it!_**

 **Me: _*dies of feels*_**

 **fangirl 112233: _*pours glitter over me*_**

 **Me: _*resurrects*_**


	3. A Change

**_Heyo! I cried again, and I had trouble getting this up in time, but here it is! I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Marinette sighed. Shutting off her alarm clock she got dressed for school. Her usual pink capris and white, flower printed t-shirt just didn't feel right to her. They didn't match her mood, or how she wanted to feel. Turning to her closet, she rifled through her clothes and found the outfit Alya bought her on her birthday. "Perfect," she whispered, smiling down at the outfit. She was going to be great today.

Sliding into her clothes, Marinette twirled and looked in the mirror. She giggled at how different she looked. She couldn't even recognize her reflection. Laughing, she jogged down the stairs to eat with her parents. Tom and Sabine noticed that her mood had improved from the night before and they smiled at their daughter. Joyfully, the family finished breakfast and split up. Marinette went to school as her parents stayed behind to work at the bakery. Grabbing a box of croissants on her way out, Marinette slipped into a pair of shoes and skipped out of the bakery. Nothing could ruin her mood today.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Adrien was feeling rather moody. He had woken up bright and early to finish the homework he didn't complete. He finished it off as the clock struck six, and he rushed to get ready for school. Showering and changing into his usual outfit, Adrien frowned. He couldn't pretend like everything was okay. And if he couldn't, then he wouldn't.

Grabbing the outfit Nino got him in case he wanted a new style, Adrien changed and got downstairs to eat a lonely breakfast. All he could think of was Marinette's hurt expression. The tears streaming down her face. The rain soaking her hair and clothes. Sighing, he trudged out the door and into the limo. Nathalie raised an eyebrow at his outfit, but didn't comment on it. Nothing could lift his mood today.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Marinette skipped all the way to school, smiling brightly. Everyone in the courtyard stared at her new outfit. Instead of her plain outfit, Marinette had a bright red skirt with black polka dots all over it. The shirt was a bright red turtle neck crop top. Her hair was done up into a bun and had a small ladybug pin stuck into the base. Her boots were black with a gold zipper down the side. She was stunning. Walking up to Alya, Marinette thanked her best friend for the outfit and they laughed and complimented each other, checking out the Ladyblog and taking pictures. Marinette felt like it was a normal day. Like she didn't get her heart broken the night before. Like everything would be fine, no matter what.

Adrien was late to class, even though he had woken up early. He didn't know what had happened. He was in the car with Gorilla and Nathalie wouldn't stop talking and he was just hiding his face in his knees. When he got to school, he trudged up the stairs and slowly made his way to the school. Dragging his hand across the wall, he envisioned a sea of deathly black liquid flowing in front of him. Stepping into the imaginary river of doom, he pulled his backpack across behind them and looked up at the dreaded classroom door. He pushed it open.

Adrien surprised the entire class with his clothing. A black hoodie was pulled tightly over his head and his backpack was being lugged behind him. His black sweatpants were a change from his usual blue skinny jeans. His posture wasn't straight as it should have been. He put his feet one in front of the other, and walked slowly to his seat. As he sat down, though, he managed to get a glimpse of his classmates reactions. Everyone was stunned, but one person caught his eye. Adrien widened his eyes at this one girl and his heart twisted.

Marinette had started crying.

 ** _So what do you guys think? If you want to know when to expect updates, you guys can follow me on Instagram. I'm_ luluabu_22 _._ _Hope you guys will review this!_**

 _ ***Glitterizes fanfic***_

 **Me: _ *Frowns at glitter*_**

 **Me: _ "WHY IS IT STILL SAD WITH ALL THIS GLITTER ON IT?!"_**


	4. Amnesia

_**Heyo! I know this is really late and stuff, but here it is!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Class was slow. Even Physics seemed like it would never end. Adrien couldn't stop himself from turning around in his seat to glance at Marinette. Every time he turned, her eyes were piercing through his and into his soul. It hurt him how she looked so worried and scared. The tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes at any moment. The worst thing, though, was the fact that he was the cause of all this. He caused her so much pain.

And he hated it.

His classmates just continued the day, occasionally looking at him and turning back to the lesson, but he couldn't get the picture of Marinette crying in the rain out of his mind. He had caused those tears and he had caused these ones as well. He would never forgive himself. He could never forgive his stupidity in not thinking of Marinette more than her alter-ego, even before he figured it out. He was devastated, but the worst thing wasn't the rejection. He hated himself and his ignorance. That was the problem.

Marinette wasn't doing so well either. Everytime Adrien turned around she would search his eyes, trying to get the happy, excited Adrien she knew to come back and get rid of the Adrien sitting in front of her, the one with sad stares out the window during his favorite classes. She could only stare at him helplessly and try to keep her tears at bay. Her face wasn't showing an emotion. Not for the most part anyway. But she knew Adrien could see the pain in her eyes and the slight downturn at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't bear his sadness. She could barely keep herself together. It was miserable.

And the akuma attack that followed was no help either.

* * *

"I AM AMNESIA, AND NO ONE WILL EVER REMEMBER EVER AGAIN!" The screams of various Parisians echoed through the city. A blast of bright blue light hit one unsuspecting woman who was exiting a grocery store and immediately, she looked around confused, asking where she was and where her children had gone. As the school was evacuated, Marinette grabbed Adrien and dragged him to an alley behind a building.

"Listen, Mari. I need to-"

"Adrien, I know, and I forgive you. I just need some time, that's all. But right now, we have to get rid of the akuma before all of Paris forgets everything." Adrien stared at her for a moment. He couldn't collect his words or his thoughts for that moment. This was Marinette talking to him in such a normal, calm, composed voice. When he was this close to her, he could see her freckles over her nose. He had never seen that before, not even when she was Ladybug. That mask must have blocked many different aspects of her. The only thing he could do, was nod.

"Tikki! Spots On!"

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

As their transformations were complete, Paris' favorite duo exited the alley to fight off yet another akumatized villain. Ladybug had already identified the akumatized item - an intricately designed bracelet with swirls and words delicately carved into it. The villain guarded it very well, actually. Any time Ladybug and Chat Noir got near Amnesia, they were assaulted with bright blue flashes. Narrowly avoiding these blasts, Ladybug was fed up. She charged at the villain without making a plan. This idea ended up being very stupid.

* * *

The last thing Chat remembered was Ladybug running towards Amnesia. A bright blue flash was headed towards her, and she didn't even flinch. He only remembered jumping towards her, jumping in front of her. An icy cold filled his body. He woke up on the floor of a little pink room. His eyes peeled themselves open slowly. The first face he saw was filled with worry.

"Marinette?"

* * *

 _ **Sooooo… What did you guys think? I know i'm stupid for starting another story. I had a lot of work to do at school. Hope you guys enjoyed though! Don't forget to review!**_

 _ ***Throws glitter in air***_

 _ **"I listened to Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth, Locked Away by Adam Levine, and Classic by MKTO while writing this fic chapter!"**_


	5. The Kiss

_**Heyo! This is earlier than my usual updates, I'm so proud of myself! I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Marinette?" As the words left Adriens lips, he could feel himself heating up. The classmate who he had admired from afar was now very close to him, their foreheads touching. He had just seen her eyes, clouded with worry, melt into a happy cerulean as she realized he was awake. The freckles that danced across her nose drifted apart like faint stars on her cheeks had captured his attention. The last thing he realized, something that made him blush harder than ever before, was that he was in her bed. In her room. _What?!_

"Oh my God, Adrien! You're awake!" Her words pierced the foggy state he was in as he directed his attention to what she had to say. "Quick, how much do you remember?" Adrien flushed again at her words, taking it the wrong way. He expected Marinette to start stuttering, as she usually did when she was around him. But to his surprise, she rolled her eyes and exhaled in frustration. "Not like that, stupid! You weren't conscious when I saw you outside and so I panicked and decided to help you recover from...whatever happened."

"Ummm...last thing I remember is getting that genre project from Ms. Bustier. What happened?"

 _Shit,_ thought Marinette. _He lost two days worth of memory_. "Well, after the assignment, I was walking home to the bakery and you were knocked out on the sidewalk, so I brought you here. My mom and I have been trying to get you to wake up, and you finally did. You scared me!" She said, playfully hitting his arm. They laughed and talked a bit before bringing Adrien downstairs. He had blacked out for half an hour, but he was still intact. His walking was only a little bit wobbly. Marinette thought it was absolutely adorable.

* * *

"Adrien! Dieu Merci! You're awake and you look fine. Oh this is great! You had me worried for a minute." Sabine gushed over Adrien, asking him if he was hungry or thirsty, if he felt sick or unstable, basically anything she could ask him. He just laughed shyly and told her he was fine. Marinette shooed her mother away and led Adrien to the couch. They sat down and chated for a while, a nervous chit chat. Then, a horrible growl emitted from the depths of Adriens empty stomach. A painfully awkward silence followed as Adrien turned a deep shade of red. Marinette burst into giggles and fell onto Adrien's lap.

"Oh my god, Adrien! Your stomach sounds like a grizzly bear!" As Marinette continued to laugh, Adrien realized how they were touching again. This time, his face didn't turn red. Instead he smiled and laughed with Marinette, naming all the things his stomach was even louder than. He didn't realize that Marinettes hair had come loose from the pigtails, or how his hand were smoothly running through her dark blue locks. His eyes were fixed on her face and how it lit up when she smiled. He didn't realize how much he was staring, or that she was staring back at him just as studiously. Neither of the two could feel the pull that brought Adrien closer to Marinette. Neither of them realized that Marinettes hands were hooked around Adriens neck. No, neither of them could see what was coming. But it happened all the same.

Their lips touched.

* * *

 _ **So, what did you think? I just wanted to thank you guys for you support, you guys are the best! I really needed some support too, since one of my friends at school turned out to be a fake (She was using me to get closer to one of my guy-friends). Anyway, Thanks again!**_

 _ ***Throws Glitter at Fans***_

 _ **"Thank You SO MUCH you guys!"**_

 _ ***serves all cake flavors ever created***_


	6. Akuma

Adrien couldn't believe it. He was kissing Marinette. Sweet, kind, and innocent Marinette. Beautiful, daring, and _(dare he say it?)_ sexy Marinette. _What about Ladybug?_ Said a nagging voice in the back of his mind. _What about your Lady? Don't you love her?_ Adrien thought of his one true love, his Ladybug, but these thoughts were quickly pushed away by a new realization: Marinette was _kissing him back._

Her hands were tangled in his hair as she pressed her lips back against his. His stomach erupted in butterflies as he placed his hands on the small of her back. _Ladybug doesn't matter right now,_ he thought. _Right now I'm with Marinette, and she's all who matters._

Adrien was just imagining their entire life together when the sound of glass smashing on the wood jerked him away from Marinette.

* * *

The loud crash of glass and wood woke Marinette from her daze. She had been kissing Adrien. Adrien Agreste had kissed her, and she had kissed back. Marinette couldn't be happier, until she turned to see what had fallen. Her mother was standing there, one hand trying to hide a rather large grin, one hand holding a flashing camera. Marinette could feel herself turning beet red, and the heat on Adriens neck told her she wasn't alone. As she tried to formulate an excuse, she heard her mother say something very unexpected:

"Tom! Make sure to leave the living room alone! Adrien needs to rest." Tom called back and agreed to stay clear of the living room as Marinette stared open mouthed at her mother. To this day she still has a hard time believing that her mother did this. As Sabine left, she tossed the two a blanket - "In case you guys get cold" - and left, giggling.

Marinette turned back to Adrien. "Sorry about that," she said grinning embarrassedly. "My mom doesn't like to knock before entering."

"It's fine," Adrien assured her as she repositioned herself in his lap. Leaning his head forward, he kissed the crook of her neck. It was just a light peck, but that was all it took to make Marinette's heart flutter. _Not even an akuma could make me forget this moment._ She thought, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

Marinette's head snapped up. The akuma! The one that knocked out Adrien! How could she let it escape?

"Marinette?" Adrien held he shoulder worriedly. Marinette didn't pull away when he kissed her, so why was she jerking her head off his shoulder?

"Adrien! It I think I know why you were passed out! It was an akuma!" She internally cringed at the truth.

Adrien blinked. An akuma? Had he lost his memory? He didn't remember any akuma's. _**(Oh, if only he knew)**_ "What? Where? When?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go...warn my parents! Yeah I'm gonna go tell them." Marinette scrambled out the door to find a place to transform. As she ran away, Adrien walked into a nearby closet and transformed. As he leaped across the rooftops and met up with Ladybug, Chat Noir thought of his princess. Was she okay with the kiss they just shared? He felt all warm just thinking about her. But as his Lady came into view, his stomach dropped. She was his true love. How was it possible that he felt the same way about Marinette too? He couldn't be in love with two people at once, could he?

Meanwhile, Marinette had transformed into Ladybug and was almost crying. Chat looked at her with such confusion and guilt that she knew he actually did love her. Both her alter ego and civilian form. It took all her strength and power to focus on the akuma. Her kitty needed her, both sides of her, and she would take care of him as soon as she was finished with the task at hand.

* * *

 _ **Heyo! This is my first update for this story since literally FUR-EVER! I hope you all forgive me for making you wait. I promise to turn Adrien back, just not now…..**_

 _ **Anywho! I hope you guys liked it!**_

 _ ***Glitterizes the earth***_

" _ **Now Hawkmoth can't be scary. He's too sparkly and pretty!"**_


	7. I Love You

Ladybug leapt into action, fueled by her pain and frustration. Silently, she crept behind the akuma and flung the yoyo at him, distracting him. It wrapped around his legs, pulling his feet out from under him before it returned to its owner. "Well well well," Ladybug said, smirking at the villain. "Looks like you forgot about Paris' protection system."

Sneering, Amnesia replied. "I don't need any reminders, for soon it will be you who is forgetting every small thing." He stood and lunged at her, missing by inches. Ladybug jumped back and started dodging the beams of blue light he shot at her.

Chat Noir stood in awe of his Lady for a few seconds before the screams of nearby citizens woke him from his daze. He started to strategize, thinking of every possible way he could help Ladybug. Could he surprise attack the akuma from behind as she took whatever item held the akuma? Could he just talk with her and figure out what to do? Should he be a distraction? He thought it over. Yeah I'll distract him by being annoying. After all, that's what I do best.

* * *

 ** _Time skip to end of fight_**

 ** _(cause I can't write fight scenes to save my life X3)_**

* * *

Chat Noir held his arm. The bruises there didn't look like they would fade. Ladybug got out her yoyo and used her palm to wipe off the blood dripping from her chin. Shaking her hair back, she began the purification process. A few moments later, a little white butterfly flew away. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, crying. She let her tears spill from her eyes as she ran to him. After throwing her Lucky Charm into the air and yelling "Miraculous Ladybug," she put her arms around Chat Noir and sobbed into his shoulder. As the Ladybugs fixed the city and healed their wounds, Chat Noir's Memory slowly returned. He couldn't remember the akuma fight. He only remembered being hit by a blue beam and Ladybug looking down, terrified. That was it. Next thing he knew, his Lady was sobbing on his shoulder. Marinette, he reminded himself. He held her out at arms length. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Her mouth was in a trembling frown. Her skin was dry from tears. Still beautiful.

"Marinette," He asked, carefully. "Can I..?"

She nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face.

"I love you."

She collapsed into my arms again, crying into my shoulder. "I believe you," she sobbed. "I love you too, you stupid cat."

He had never been happier.

* * *

 ** _Heyo! SO, what did you think? I need feedback, since I'm not very good at this. ALSO, I need you guys to decide something. Should I make another chapter about their lives after this? Or nah? Let me know!_**


End file.
